keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Saibaa
Max "Laxup" Saibaa is a human wizard who once only desired power first seving the Lunar Empire before betring them to serve himself. He would come in conflict with the Champions of magic before in the end joining them as the champion of the magics of Logic and Technology. Bio: Early Life: Max was born in Narsaral the world of steam and intrigue to servants of one of the meny steam lords . At the age of ten he would attend Milli's school of magic as a member of Mind House where he would meet Lockie Crimson and the two would become friends Then in his senor year he would witness the death of Lockie at the hands of Paul Miller and not knowing the full story would swore revenge and drop out of the school. He would join with the lunar empire for some time but he would be kicked out when the Empires leader ship learned his was only using the position there for his own reasons … he barley escape with his life. Laxup: He would contiue his war against Paul as well as rebellion against the council now under his own banner. He recruited an army of Kappas and other misused and abused creatures such as Driders and Goblins and form a legion to use in his war. At this time he would resuce the sprite Kairi and she would serve as his second in command. He would attack the Hakari Shrine in an attempt to synthon its power into his own, but then he would be confronted by Paul and his champions of Magic. He would fight against them along with Ni Fureya one of the shrines attendants. He would be defeated by the Champions and was forced to flee without the powers. Meny of his army would dissert him due to low moral . He would spend some time in Burthope where he had his cybernetics Upgraded. A few years later he would learn of The champions fight against Zero one of the lords of the lunar empire. He relishing the error of his ways would come to their aid shutting down meny of the war machines he had originally invented for them saving the champions from certain death, and allowing Ren Pendragon to slay Zero merging with his fell essence and disappearing. He would apologize to the champions and would replace the fallen Ren as the Blue champion. Champion of Magic: He would join the Champions and serve them for a vary long time At this time he would develop a relationship with Ni , despite their less then friendly first meeting. He would have several adventures with the champions:Inculding fighting against both Rho and an Erdrich thing. Champions Vs Emperor: He would learn that the Lunar Empire had recovered from the damage he dealt them and had once again begun their plans of conquest . Along with Jay Herah and the Champions of Magic he marched upon the Lunar forces but he would be overwhelmed by a horde of mindless drones, barely escaping joining them with the help of Zeros daughter Kyozu. He and the other Champions would confront Zero and they would learn that this new zero was infact Ren Pendragon who merged with the Lunar entity. The battle would end poorly for the champions With them barely escaping with their lives thanks to the orders patrons intervening. They would flee off world to a world controlled by guild and learn of an Elder Dragons plans to usperp the world.. He would attempt to prevent his take over but would accsadently would aid in it. He would be confronted by Paul and relising his error joined him in liberating the capitol. After the battle he would join Jay Herah, Sage of Gulivault Albrach Nemasir, and the rest of the champions of magic in promising to prevent such troubles from happening again. Serving the Council: After the War the champions would be confronted by the Council of Defense lead by Desri Savac who would interrogate them on several things including his actions in causing the war. In the end they were Convinced to work for the council of magic. Personality: He is intelligent and technologically sound... sometimes too much for his own good. He often seeks more powers and technology to add to his collection. Despite this he has always felt as if he was doing the right thing. Powers: Expert Level Wizard: He is a skilled wizard though he dropped out of the school . Planeswalker: He is able to travel between worlds with out the use of portals. Magitek: He has learned the ancient powers of Magitek invented by the ancient aldeans Cybernetics: He had several Cyberatic parts especial his arms. Titles: Relationships: * Paul Miller - Teammate. However he and Paul was 1st enemy, do to a misunderstand that that Paul was the Bad and Evil guy, from the killing of Locke, the sabotage of this own technology. After he 'war' with Paul at the Hakari shrine, They realize that are not the enemy, but wanted to do good, this make Max realize his heel realization, he apologetic to his action and make sure that he can help Paul to be a Hero if he can. * Edward McDeviant - Teammate. * Sore Thunder Hikari - Teammate. * Ni Fureya - Teammate and Dating. * Lockie Crimson: Dead Friend from School. Trivia: * He is one of PMiller1's Character's who was created in keyvaile as a gift for the artists birthday in 2019 * Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Wizard Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:MindHouse Category:Planswalker Category:1976 E Births